Last Angel
by killer's song
Summary: The angels were hunted down and killed. Now a curse is out in the world. Maka was cursed since the day she was born alone in a curl world carring the pain of it on her shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once angels were not the things of myth and legend, but they were part of peoples everyday lives. The were believed to carry wishes to the heavens. But soon humans began to see them as a danger and began to hunt them down like animals. But what humans didn't know was that the angels carried all the pain and sorrow of the world on their shoulders.

The last angel was a 16 year old girl and on the night they came to kill her she did nothing but sweetly smile and say "Live a good and long life". Of course people were confused after words but thought nothing of it.

But the angels were there to deliver a wish, a wish of the earth's. But none of them got that far so the girls soul goes form one pure soul to another making the unfortunate girl the last angel to hold all the pain and sorrow of the world on there shoulders.

But that was going to change cause one girl was going to deliver that wish up to the heavens. And that girl was me Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

Many people die each day no everyone has a gravestone so many people live not everyone is known, loved, or seen. Once here were people that made shore that everyone had a gravestone that everyone had something that told others that they had existed. But one by one they were captured and killed. These people were known as angels or Gods children. They had wings but They hide them they were there to make shore that people didn't have to o through the pain of being alone, to be afraid that no one cared.

But people started to fear them to believe they would try and kill them. The angels tried to run while still doing what they had done from the begging of time. But what the humans didn't know was that at a point the amount of pain that gathers up can be felt, but humans couldn't survive it. So there was always one angel in the world, but unlike the angels that lived before that one angel was basted by the soul. For one person can only endure so much pain.

This angel had wings but they could only be seen if the angel want you to see them nor could you feel them. This angel was cursed to suffer through the pain that people had left behind. But there was only so much one person can endure none of them lasted after there 16 summer, the angel was always the purest soul and always a girl.

But what the world didn't know ways that it ways going to change they didn't expect a certain red eyed, white haired over-protective boy to fall for the new angel a small emerald eyed, dirty blond girl.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.:Thank you all who reviewed and made me their favorite.

Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

Maka POV

I was lying on my bed staring at noting while thinking about how I could have lived so long. _Though to many people 16 years isn't long at all, but to me it was way too long._

_I could never get close to people, but it's not like I've been trying to make them_ either.

After that thought I got up form my bed I really didn't care where I was going as long as I got out of the house. I slipped on a jeans and over sized black t-shirt as well as a grey hoody. Putting the hood over my head and leaving the building.

_After Hours of waking aimlessly_

I found myself losses not that I cared that mush any more. I heard someone yelling something and soon I found myself falling backwards. So after hitting my head on something I looked up and saw a white haired boy.

He was holding his head probably cause of the fall.

He than looked up. He had Red eyes which was not something you see everyday.

I got up and muttered "sorry" and started to walk away. Waking past blue haired guy, next to him was another guys but he had three strips in his hair, next-ed to them was a dark blond and a light blond and a black haired chick.

Before any of them could say or do anything I ran. Cause the last time something like this happened I was beat up.

So I toke my luck and decided to try to find my was back to the house.


End file.
